The death of Amelia Bones
by the-boy-who-loved
Summary: This is my version of Amelia Bones' death. set during the summer after harrys fifth year, follows HBP properly. Contains blood and gore, dont read if you are easily offended, if you do read, please take a minute to review, hey, i would do it for you! rate


A/N this only my second fic, it is a oneshot, and its my version of Madame Bones' death, I have used all the info on the scene from the books e.g. the room was locked from the inside.

This fic does contain SPOILERS, saying that, if you've read the summary, you've already had a spoiler so…

I hope all the people who read this like it, and weather you do or you don't, please review, and don't worry about being polite either, I don't care if you call this fic a load of bollocks, 'cause I didn't write it for anyone in particular, its just to express views.

I would like to thank HogwartsAngel101, she has been a great encouragement for my writing, so, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own none of it, just this plot.

Amelia Susan Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement, was in an armchair, her hands gripping the arms so tightly it hurt her.

She knew what was coming now, and she knew why, people believed that after Fudge was removed, and it was only a matter of time, that she would become minister of magic, and Voldemort couldn't have that, she would be a strong leader, so she knew he was coming for her.

She watched the window, as the owl she had just sent to her sister flew into the sky, she had explained her situation to her, and said goodbye to her, her husband, and their daughter, Susan.

Her eyes travelled towards the door, she had sealed it earlier with all the locking spells she knew, but it wouldn't be enough, she was dead were she sat, shivering uncontrollably, but she wouldn't give in without a fight, never would that happen.

Then, there was a blood chilling laugh, it seemed to press in from everywhere, and she stood, as the door she locked earlier was surrounded in bright white light, and a black robed man stepped right through it like it was a sheet of water, and he laughed again, Amelia felt sick, she was living her final moments, and she knew it.

"well, Amelia, how are you?", he laughed his cruel laugh again.

"lets just do this, _Voldemort_", she said, emphasising the last word

"HOW DARE YOU!", screamed Voldemort, "CRUCIO!"

Amelia didn't have time to defend herself before excruciating pain erupted within her body, spreading to every particle of her, like a knife stabbing her, over and over again, pure, relentless torture, and she screamed out for him to end the pain, while she writhed and twisted on her carpeted floor, wishing he would kill her and get it over with.

And then the pain was gone, as quick as it came.

She stood up again; she didn't remember how she had hit the floor.

She glared at him, while he smirked evilly at her.

"STUPEFY!", yelled Amelia.

Voldemort deflected the stunner with a flick of his wand, and it hit the bookcase behind Amelia. Books flew everywhere, pages torn right out of them, and splinter of oak showered on them.

"lets and this", he said quietly "I know a good spell, a death eater told me it once, but I haven't had many chances to use it, in fact, this is the fist chance I have ever had"

He raised his wand slowly, so that it pointed to a shaking Amelia.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!", he roared.

Blood spurted all over Amelia, and she fell to the floor, once again, her blood seeping into her carpet.

The cruel laugh sounded again, and as before, it echoed all around them, like a sick opposite of the phoenix song, causing her despair, as she gurgled and chocked on her own blood.

He walked over to her, raised his wand to her once again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of green, a rushing sound, and Madame Bones was no more.

Lord Voldemort exited the same way he entered, laughing his cruel laugh again.

Fin

A/N, well, I think I did a better job of that than my last fic, which was a load of shite.

I hope you liked it, it was only short.

Please, please, please review, it will really raise my morale on this whole, fic writing 

The Boy Who Loved


End file.
